The Greatest Joys
by Aiko-chan
Summary: Paladin was delighted when Esmie brought over the gift, her face shining with anticipation. I've been wanting to give you this for ages, she said. I thought it would be perfect for her.


**Author's Notes.** I recently babysat two children who, though very adorable, are often little terrors. This particular evening, however, they were absolutely sweet and agreeable, for whatever reason. It was as I was pushing the little girl on the swing and singing to her that this story came to mind. I fought with myself over who to write it about - I desperately wanted to put Pippin in. But I reasoned with myself and knew it would be all the sweeter if I chose another child, and so I did.  
The childhood of Pearl, Pimpernel, Pervinca, and Pippin fascinates me. There are sadly far too few stories written about them, and though I'm still struggling with pinning down the right _feel_ for my LOTR fanfiction, I'm full of ideas for fics centered around them. That's why I was so excited to write this, and though Pearl is the sister I think of the least, she was the perfect candidate for this particular little piece. I hope you enoy it, and I hope I do the characters justice.  
(Just a note: I had no beta-reader for this brief story. I apologize for any errors that may have missed my eye as I re-read and re-read this.)  
  
This story was written for everyone who loves those hazy summer evenings when the fireflies come out, those faded-photograph memories of childhood, and those precious hobbit-stories that we all adore; and for the same people that write those stories. I'll never stop thanking you for sharing your hobbit-love and incredible talents with us. I only hope that one day I can portray them as well as you all do.  
  
**Disclaimer.** Of course they're not mine, though I wish I had a hobbit or two.  
  


-------------------

  
**The Greatest Joys**  
  
Paladin was delighted when Esmie brought over the gift, her face shining with anticipation. "I've been wanting to give you this for ages," she said, handing him the bundle of wood and rope and ribbons. "I thought it would be perfect for her."  
  
He grinned back. "I can tell you now that she'll adore it."  
  
They tramped up to the tall twisted tree that had always been Paladin's favorite. He climbed up in the branches nimbly, bundle tucked under his arm. He explored the branches while Esmeralda danced from one spot to another in the grass below; he tested them for strength while she remarked on the shade. It took a quarter hour and some childish squabbling that they wouldn't admit to later, but at last the perfect place was found.  
  
If the two were uncommonly fidgety at supper, and if they kept sending each other little knowing glances, nobody seemed to notice. And certainly two-year-old Pearl was too busy dissecting her vegetables and mashing them together to notice that her father and Aunt Esmie often sent secret little smiles her way.  
  
When the table was cleared at last and everyone was finally content (though more than one apple was tucked into more than one pocket for a bite later on), Paladin announced in a rather serious voice, "Pearl, I'd like to see you for a moment."  
  
Her eyes grew humongous; Pearl wasn't entirely sure if she was in trouble or if her father's tone meant something (hopefully less terrible) that she couldn't forsee. She bit her lip and hoped for the latter as she hopped down off her chair and scurried over to her father. He took her tiny hand in his own and led her towards the front door, winking at Esmeralda as he passed by and nodding his head slightly to Eglantine, who arched one eyebrow and followed behind her husband and daughter.  
  
Evening was settling gently as the family stepped outside. The air had cooled, the sky was a velvety deep blue to the east and still glowing pink in the west, the light was dusky and gray and a few fireflies flashed on and off just above the grass. Pearl's face lit up and she reached out to catch one in her palm, but Paladin pulled her along, murmuring, "There'll be time for that later, dear. Come along with me now."  
  
Eglantine had by now caught up; she walked beside her husband and prodded him in the ribs with one finger. "Just what are you up to now?" she whispered, not sure whether she should be going along with it or not. Paladin just smiled and said, "Wait and see."  
  
Before they were halfway up the low hill, Pearl let out a delighted squeal and grabbed hold of her father's arm with both hands, her gaze fixed on the tree ahead. He laughed and met her pace as she ran up the hill on her short little legs.  
  
Hanging from the sturdiest branch (with the best shade quality, thanks to Esmeralda's help) were two long ropes, attached at their ends to a plank of wood. Red and white and purple ribbons were tied into bows at either end of the wooden seat. Pearl was nearly jumping up and down now, and her father lifted her up to sit on the swing. Her hands curled tightly around the ropes and she kicked her feet, her toes high off the ground. A huge smile spread across Paladin's face, silently thanking Esmie from the bottom of his heart.  
  
Then Pearl's excited energy calmed a bit, and she leaned back her head, gazing up at her father with huge hazel eyes and a soft little smile on her freckled cheeks. "Push?" she asked, her eyebrows lifting hopefully.  
  
A thick lump formed in Paladin's throat just then: at the beauty of the evening, the preciousness of this moment with his darling lass, the hope and life that shone from her eyes. So this was what they had always meant. This tiny creature whose cries and laughter had filled the air for scarcely two years, who looked at him now with such joy in such a simple thing - this was what he had always, somewhere deep inside, longed for and dreamed of. His only child, his dearest darling.  
  
Pearl kicked her feet anxiously. "Papa?" she asked. "Push me?"  
  
He swallowed the lump in his throat and blinked his eyes a few times. "Well, of course," he said. "What else are swings for?"  
  


-------------------

  
When Eglantine reached the tree, Pearl's happy squeals were ringing in the air and she was sailing high on the seat of the wooden swing. Her father's sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and he was pushing her easily, wearing a grin that threatened to swallow up his entire face with its size. Eglantine stepped around him carefully and leaned against the tree trunk, her arms folded gently and a small, contented smile of her own turning up the corners of her mouth. Her mother had always told her that the greatest joys in life would be her husband and her children, and marrying Paladin had proved half of that statement true. This moment proved it all.  
  
She stepped forward after a moment, laying a hand on Paladin's arm. Their eyes met; he gave her a smile and stepped back.  
  
As their daughter swung back towards her, Eglantine caught the ropes in her hands, then one arm went around Pearl's waist to keep the swing from twisting. Pearl wrinkled up her nose at first, disgruntled that her fun had been cut short, but the scowl bloomed into a smile when Eglantine leaned down and whispered in her daughter's ear, "May Mama teach you how to pump?" 


End file.
